


하나, 둘, 셋 (Another Day)

by replaydebut



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: “I didn’t come here for anything,” Jinki says quietly.It’s kind of true. He never knows what compels him to bring himself close to Jonghyun. It just happens.





	하나, 둘, 셋 (Another Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally happy with this, but I started it in like October and kept losing the motivation to finish writing it, and I knew if I didn't just finish it now that it would stay unfinished forever...
> 
> I wanted to examine Jinki and Jjong's relationship before they've completely solidified it...I wanted to show them pondering their feelings and trying to express them to each other...I'm not sure how well I achieved what I set out to do, but oh well!
> 
> Set in the summer of 2017, when Jonghyun is just beginning his concert series, Agit: The Letter.

There’s a hushed silence on the air as Jinki walks in and clicks the door shut to Jonghyun’s bedroom. 

Jonghyun’s propped up in bed reading a poetry book, rounded glasses perched precariously on the soft curve of his nose. He flicks a page and furrows his brow in misunderstanding as he scans the words.

Jinki would say something, do something to alert Jonghyun to his presence, but he’s content to lean against the doorframe and look comfortably at him in his element. 

Jonghyun makes a small tsk-ing noise as if disagreeing with something he read, and Jinki almost lets out a chuckle. Of course he’s talking and making noises to himself even when he thinks no one else is in the room. 

It’s a late night after day six of Jonghyun’s concerts, and Jinki should probably be at home. Jonghyun needs his sleep with the amount of shows he has coming up, but if he isn’t already asleep now Jinki doubts he will be anytime soon.

Plus, it’s lonely in the dorm since Minho moved in with Kibum (something that Jinki never predicted would happen in all the years he had known them), but he figures love makes people do the strangest things.

Like driving across the bustling city on a busy Friday night just so he can stare in awe at the image of his friend (with benefits/lover/partner/boyfriend?) curled up in bed flicking through a book while a candle burns steadily by his side.

“Where’s Roo?” Jinki finally speaks.

Jonghyun startles, and it’s cute. His eyes widen comically, and his bare shoulders jump in his black tank top as his glasses topple down his nose and land in his lap. He looks at Jinki with a dramatically aghast look, and Jinki laughs. 

“Sorry,” he says with a grin. “Couldn’t help it.”

Jonghyun pouts, but he’s pushed the fleece blanket back off his lap and the empty side of the bed is coaxing Jinki forward. Jonghyun places a cloth bookmark in between the pages of his poetry. 

“You scared me,” he says, but there’s no edge to it. In fact, he’s smiling almost coyly. He re-adjusts his glasses, using his pointer finger to straighten them on the bridge of his nose. 

Jinki climbs onto the bed and touches Jonghyun’s hand gingerly as it sits perched on the sheets. Jonghyun has his weight concentrated in his hands, arms propped up behind him as he leans into Jinki’s touch.

“Roo’s downstairs,” Jonghyun continues. He rubs his thumb against Jinki’s as it wanders across the top of his palm. “She got tired of me. I’m so boring when I’m just reading and she’s in the mood to play.”

Jonghyun gestures to the end of the bed where a discarded chew toy sits. 

Jinki laughs. He traces the bones and veins under Jonghyun’s smooth hands. He inhales the warm scent of the candle sending thin tendrils of smoke up into the air.

“What candle is it tonight?” Jinki asks. 

“Soft Blanket,” Jonghyun muses. “It’s calming.” 

Jinki nods. It is calming. He feels relaxed, warmth and stability seeping into his bones and spreading to his fingertips and toes. 

It could be the candle. It could be the dim lighting in Jonghyun’s room that makes Jinki feel like he’s entered a cave of unknown wonders. It could be the fuzzy blanket that Jonghyun sleeps with, or the fake fireplace in the corner warming the room by its presence even without heat.

It could be any number of those things.

“How was the show?” Jinki asks, and he shifts closer to Jonghyun on the bed, pressing their thighs together. 

“It was wonderful,” Jonghyun gushes, his eyes lighting up. Jinki smiles as Jonghyun starts in on a little ramble about how the fans looked, how the stages went, backstage jokes between him and the band and the makeup artists. 

Jinki brushes a piece of hair off of Jonghyun’s forehead, the dark color feeling superficially cool against his fingertips. He traces a line down the side of Jonghyun’s face.

Jonghyun stops talking. He grins, leaning into Jinki’s touch. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t come here to listen to me talk nonsense,” he says softly. He looks up at Jinki with bright rounded eyes. 

Jinki brushes another piece of hair out of Jonghyun’s eyes, and studies the shape of his jaw, soft and sweetly curved but still with an angular edge. He’s filled out in the last couple of years, nothing drastic. A healthy weight gain—bringing a glow to his already shining face. 

“I didn’t come here for anything,” Jinki says quietly. It’s kind of true. He never knows what compels him to bring himself close to Jonghyun. It just happens. 

Jonghyun smirks at that. He swipes off his glasses and turns to set them on his bedside table. He fluffs up the pillow behind his head and lays back, beckoning Jinki with his hand. 

“Come here...” he says, and the fondness swells in Jinki’s chest so full it could burst. There’s that quirk to Jonghyun’s expressive mouth, smiling as if he knows something hushed and secret that he’ll never tell. Jinki thinks he would do anything to hear.

Jinki curls into the welcoming curve of Jonghyun’s arm, bare in his black tank top that clings to his sturdy muscles. Jinki wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Jonghyun closer to him, until their chests are touching and Jinki can smell his perfume, soft and lightly musky and pretty and familiar. 

Jinki inhales without reservation.

Jonghyun laughs, but he pulls Jinki closer too. “Should I buy you a bottle for yourself?” Jonghyun asks. 

Jinki chuckles to himself, and then looks up at Jonghyun. “To be honest, I wouldn’t use it,” he admits. He lifts up one of Jonghyun’s wrists to press his nose to it. “It’s you. Your scent, not mine.” 

Jonghyun hums contentedly at that and rubs a thumb across Jinki’s cheek. Jinki stares back as Jonghyun’s eyes trace over his face with that look that seems to know everything and nothing all at once. Jinki breathes steadily, thinking that he wants to forego sleep and stare at Jonghyun all night long, cataloguing every one of his features. 

“I heard Kibum got Minho all moved in?” Jonghyun prompts casually. Jinki grins, remembering how Minho had called Taemin to the dorm to help him load his stuff into the back of a moving truck and Kibum’s car. 

Kibum had already been flustered, but Taemin’s presence only escalated it. He seemed more interested in chasing Comme Des and Garçons around the dorm than actually helping to load Minho’s boxes into the vehicles. Jinki remembers carrying more than half of them himself, and Taemin carrying maybe two.

It had been an awkward affair, in some ways. Minho hadn’t really known what to say as a proper farewell, and Kibum had kept insisting that they were running late—though Jinki wasn’t ever sure what for. Taemin had just smiled at Jinki mischievously, and asked him when he would be moving into Jonghyun’s mother’s house.

Once everyone had left Jinki had sat in front of the dorm TV where a sports broadcast of some kind would usually be playing, and felt oddly alone. 

“I think Taemin might have stolen a stereo speaker from the living room,” is all that Jinki tells Jonghyun.

Jonghyun lets out one of his bright full laughs, and Jinki’s chest blooms with delight. 

“I’m so not surprised,” Jonghyun says, smiling. He traces patterns on Jinki’s arm. “Have you been over to the house? I haven’t had time.”

Jinki nods. “I went for dinner last week.” 

Kibum had been complaining about how Minho had forgotten to pick up tomatoes at the store. He was making spaghetti pomodoro, and _“Minho-yah! I told you that fresh tomatoes are the principal ingredient!”_

Minho had repeatedly insisted that he _had_ in fact bought the tomatoes as he distracted a growling Comme Des by waving a toy back and forth in front of his face while Garçons barked in the corner.

Jinki had brought white wine as a housewarming gift and in the end it had paired well with the pasta—complete with the tomatoes that had been hiding in the bottom left corner of the fridge. Jinki had found them when he went to store the wine there to chill.

“There was almost a tomato fiasco,” Jinki tells Jonghyun. Jonghyun giggles again, light filling up his eyes as he scrunches his nose and covers his mouth with his hand, sound spilling out from between his fingers.

“Missing tomatoes, two high maintenance dogs for kids, and I know for a fact that Minho never does his own laundry...” Jonghyun laughs. “Domestic bliss.”

Jinki’s heart beats quick at those words. He thinks about how he wouldn’t mind fighting about tomatoes with Jonghyun. He thinks about how he would buy all of Jonghyun’s groceries for him, for his whole family—how he would check the list twice so he wouldn’t get anything wrong. He thinks about how he would buy Jonghyun a treat every time he went; a bag of candy, a convenience store coffee, a sweet cream bread.

He wouldn’t care if Jonghyun never did his laundry. He would do it all for him if he wanted.

“They fit together,” Jinki says with a wistful smile. “I don’t know how, but they do.”

He glances at Roo’s chew toy at the foot of the bed. “I’m okay with just one high maintenance dog as a kid, though.” He catches Jonghyun’s eyes carefully.

Jonghyun furrows his brows for a moment, and then looks at Roo’s toy too. A wave of something passes over his face and he gives Jinki a curious look, lips pursed slightly and expressive eyes searching. 

“She’s not so high maintenance,” Jonghyun says. He brushes a thumb over Jinki’s bottom lip. “It’s me you have to watch out for,” he smirks.

Jinki’s head spins with a staggering rush of affection. Jonghyun is biting his lip in that way like he knows exactly what he’s doing, but he’s cautious and waiting for Jinki to acknowledge his flirting. Jonghyun is warm and solid next to him as the glow of his candle backlights his body and sends rays of yellow-orange down his bare arm, glinting off the silver of the bracelet he’s wearing. Jinki’s heart cannot possibly beat any faster.

“I think I can manage,” Jinki says back, meeting Jonghyun’s eyes with a smile that gives away (almost) everything.

Jonghyun huffs out a cute little laugh, and Jinki is leaning in to kiss him. 

Jinki had counted on the way over. It had been exactly 30 days since their last kiss, one whole month. That kiss had been the morning after a weekend sleepover before heavy preparations for Jonghyun’s concerts had started.

Jonghyun had kissed Jinki in the early hours, the absence of any light seeping into the dark room making time bleed together like the bedroom was a universe that could go on forever just the way they had created it. 

Jonghyun had kissed him until the latest possible second, sucking on his lips and knocking their teeth together in that frenzied way of his, like he would never get enough. He had hurried out the door to head to the practice studio, and Jinki had driven back to the dorm just as the dawn sunlight was cresting over the city skyline.

Now, Jinki leans into the teasing curve of Jonghyun’s lips with a fervent press of his mouth, feeling the ache of the 30 days like a cavern between them that he needs so desperately to jump over and across. 

Jonghyun’s mouth parts with a gasp, his bottom lip catching against Jinki’s as he sucks in a breath. Jinki cups the side of Jonghyun’s neck, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling Jonghyun whine into his mouth and flex his fingers against Jinki’s arm. 

Jinki wants to commit to memory the distinct taste of Jonghyun’s mouth, the precise way their lips fit together and the smacking sound they make as they press against each other over and over. He smells Jonghyun’s perfume, and his skin, and his hair, and he didn’t know 30 days was such a long time. 

Jonghyun is pressing back. Jinki doesn’t know if he counted the days too, but his little gasps and whines have been running like a broken record in the back of Jinki’s mind since the last time he heard them and right now they’re the only sound he can hear.

Jonghyun smoothes his hand out across the small of Jinki’s back, and Jinki feels like he’s overheated in his big grey hoodie. Jonghyun stretches his legs out and rubs his toes over the top of Jinki’s socked feet when Jinki sucks his bottom lip and presses his fingers into the back of Jonghyun’s neck. Jinki laughs into his mouth easily. 

Jonghyun pulls away and he’s smiling so big. He rubs their toes together again and his quick fingers sneak underneath Jinki’s hoodie. 

“Too many clothes as always, hyung,” Jonghyun teases as he pulls the hoodie over Jinki’s head and tosses it aside. Then he raises an eyebrow at him and presses his hands to Jinki’s chest, crawling up his body as he pushes him back on the bed until he’s laying down and Jonghyun is on top.

Jinki can feel the beginnings of an erection under the loose material of Jonghyun’s lounge shorts as he rubs his hips against Jinki’s, clothed in jeans. He hooks his arms around Jinki’s neck and looks at him, candlelight sending patches of light across Jonghyun’s face that is always, always so lovely. 

“You are so lovely,” Jinki admits it, not for the first time. 

Jonghyun quirks his lips like he knew Jinki was thinking that, but there’s a pinkness to the tops of his ears that Jinki doesn’t think is a product of the candlelight.

Jonghyun kisses him again, but the kisses are more delicate, measured. He presses his mouth to Jinki’s and holds it there, as if transferring every feeling through the touch of their lips and drowning Jinki in it. 

Jinki sighs into Jonghyun’s mouth, feels him tug at the ends of his hair and press his hips down just a little bit more. He’s squirming around like he always does, and Jinki could let him do it for hours, until the sun comes up.

Jonghyun drags his mouth away from Jinki’s and tucks his face into the crook of his neck to bite little marks along the edge. Jinki shudders instinctively at the very press of Jonghyun’s soft lips to the skin of his neck and the gentle but wanting drag of his teeth chokes a premature moan out of Jinki’s throat. He places his hands on the the back of Jonghyun’s head and feels silky hair between his fingertips as Jonghyun’s mouth continues to breathe hot against his skin. 

He thinks about the last time they had sex, and how he had woken up in the middle of the night with Jonghyun sleeping peacefully next to him. Jinki had felt the warmth of his skin radiating from his bare back in the sticky 3AM summer heat, and he had crawled forward until his bare chest was pressed against Jonghyun. 

He had heard Jonghyun moan quietly in his sleep and imagined the dreams flitting behind his eyes. Jinki had pushed the comforter down to Jonghyun’s hips, and aligned their bodies so that they shared heat between the edges of their skin and nothing else. 

Jonghyun had been completely naked, worn out from their previous round and the shower that had followed. Jinki was wearing shorts but he could feel the curve of Jonghyun’s ass against him and his skin smelled like his vanilla sandalwood body wash and Jinki had let out a breath against his shoulder before Jonghyun turned around and kissed him.

They shared more sweat and sloppy kisses after that, sleepily rutting against each other in the mysterious dark and mumbling half-phrases of affection. Jinki had felt like he was floating as he heard Jonghyun shudder out a breath against his mouth and come all over his bare stomach.

Now, Jonghyun is illuminated by the candlelight, and Jinki can see the mischief and lust floating in his pretty eyes, twinkling at Jinki as if asking permission to be bad, to show off, to cause some kind of trouble. 

“What’s that look?” Jinki teases, still running fingers through Jonghyun’s hair as he leans forward on Jinki’s hips and bites his bottom lip. 

Jonghyun smiles, and shifts forward more until his arms are around Jinki’s neck and their faces are inches apart.

“What look?” Jonghyun teases back, slowly rutting back and forth on Jinki’s crotch and fluttering his lashes. Jinki grins and shifts his hands so they’re at Jonghyun’s hips. Jonghyun just starts moving his hips faster, and lets out a soft moan. His cheeks are starting to flush and Jinki knows he’s enjoying the build-up. He always does.

Jinki slips his hands up Jonghyun’s tank top, feeling the overheated skin under his fingertips. Jonghyun flushes even more, and Jinki keeps their eyes locked as he touches every inch of Jonghyun’s body that he can, rubbing his thumbs against the ridges of his abs, the delicate sweep of his hips, the slope of his pecs, the hardness of his nipples.

Jinki brushes his thumbs over them and Jonghyun’s breath hitches. Jinki keeps playing with them as Jonghyun squirms all over his lap, hands dancing and jumping in Jinki’s hair and around his neck until he makes the decision to pull his tank top off frantically and toss it aside. 

Jinki keeps touching, pulling on the sensitive skin as Jonghyun bounces slowly and rolls his eyes back in pleasure. He’s sitting up properly now, body on display with his hands behind him on top of Jinki’s legs. 

He tosses his head to the side, exposing his neck to the gleam of the candlelight. Jinki pulls his hands away, and watches Jonghyun open his hazy eyes. 

He’s basked in golden light and the dark shadows of the room, sweat already shining on his skin and his muscles. His cock is pressing against his shorts, and Jinki can feel every bit of energy in the room as if it’s drawn to Jonghyun and humming around his presence, his feelings, his movements. 

“Wanna ride you, hyung,” Jonghyun says, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. He looks handsome and charming and pretty and dangerous and safe all at once.

Jinki is aching in his jeans and he realizes he’s still wearing his t-shirt while Jonghyun is already half-naked and close to open-mouth panting. And isn’t that just the same as it always is? 

Jinki wants to say something suggestive about how it’s been a while, wants to tease and flirt and insinuate like they always do, but there’s an urgency building in his chest that’s been there these past 30 days and he feels like tonight is something different even for all its familiar charms.

He wordlessly reaches up and slips his hand inside one of the legs of Jonghyun’s shorts, touching the sparse dark hairs that line the side of his thigh. Jonghyun huffs out a breath that’s in-between frustration and pleasure, but his hips kick forward into Jinki’s wandering hands as they roam at the juncture between Jonghyun’s hips and groin. 

He isn’t trimmed at all, for once. The coarse dark hair that fans out and curls gently at the ends is a sign that he hasn’t been shirtless on stage lately and prone to shave down because of it. For some reason that’s amuses Jinki and he grins to himself.

“Now, what’s that look?” Jonghyun demands, whining impatiently and moving his hips back and forth. Jinki laughs and lets him grumble, running a quick hand up Jonghyun’s shaft to placate him.

“I’m just laughing at how impatient you are,” Jinki replies, but that’s just like always too. Jonghyun’s easily wound up and practically melting into Jinki’s palms every time, and Jinki loves to make him wait. 

Plus, tonight Jinki wants to feel. He hasn’t touched him in so long and wants to remember how it feels to hold him. Jinki brushes light fingers over the tip of Jonghyun’s cock, then trails a hand down the shaft to hold and squeeze his balls, and Jonghyun cries out, his face scrunching up in pleasure.

Jinki starts to slowly jack him off as he squeezes his balls, torturous slow circles that make Jonghyun’s thighs shake against his. The friction of Jonghyun’s shorts hitting his tip as it passes through Jinki’s fist makes his hips stutter forward on every downstroke. 

“If you don’t stop,” Jonghyun pants, “I’m gonna come.”

“Already?” Jinki chides, but it’s not a surprise. Jonghyun always gets worked up too fast.

Jonghyun pouts again, and it fills up his whole face. His hips keep involuntarily bucking into Jinki’s hand, but at the same time Jinki can feel him trying to rub his hole over Jinki’s still-clothed cock and he can’t possibly make that face wait any longer. 

“Okay,” Jinki stops and leans back onto the pillow to let Jonghyun hop off the bed and pull his shorts off. Jinki tugs his own shirt off and takes off his jeans, boxers, and socks until he’s lying naked on the bed and Jonghyun is standing to the side, light bouncing off his skin as he gets ready to climb back on.

“No, wait,” Jinki says softly. Jonghyun looks confused for a moment, but then he sees the way Jinki’s eyes are fixated on the line of his body cut sharply by the light of the candle in the deep darkness of the room. 

Jinki looks at Jonghyun’s shoulders and arms which have become broader and thicker over the past few months. He looks at the taut stretch of his muscular pecs as they fill out the wide expanse of his chest and slope off into his toned stomach, which is not as toned as it used to be. Jinki likes it so much. Where his abs were once rigid and tight, now their edges are gentler. His sides are smooth and slightly squeezable and his stomach is muscular but hidden under a delicate layer of soft skin that Jinki wants so badly to kiss.

Jonghyun blushes and averts his eyes as Jinki trails down to his thick thighs and pretty calves, fine swaths of dark hair trailing off into nothingness at his bony ankles. Jinki smiles. 

“Why are you looking like that?” Jonghyun mumbles, voice quieter now and no longer teasing.

Jinki feels the words in his throat, but he doesn’t let them slip out. Not yet. 

“I’m just looking at you,” he says with honesty. Jonghyun blushes again, and tosses his head so that his dark hair flies into the air for a moment before settling back on his forehead.

He crawls back onto the bed and hands Jinki a bottle of lube, then spreads his body out over top of Jinki’s and tucks his head into the nape of Jinki’s neck. Jinki can feel every inch of Jonghyun’s skin and it’s like all his nerve endings are on red alert, aware of every molecule that Jonghyun is made up of and wanting to press against each one until the end of time. 

“I want it so bad, hyung,” Jonghyun whispers, and it’s his sultry voice that Jinki has heard slip out so many times. It’s intimate and crooning and naughty and sweet and Jinki wants to hear it forever. 

He silently squeezes lube onto two fingers and reaches back to press them into Jonghyun. Jonghyun groans pleasantly and loudly as always, pushing back with an immediate jolt of his hips. He stretches easily and Jinki’s brain feels fuzzy at the thought of Jonghyun fingering himself alone.

It’s not like it’s a surprise to Jinki at all, but now his brain is overwhelmed with images of it. He wants a Skype call next time—at 4 in the morning when Jonghyun can’t sleep and he’s whispering Jinki’s name into the dark while his sheets rustle on the bed against his sweaty skin. 

Jinki shivers at the thought of it, and the noise of lube squelching in Jonghyun’s hole brings him back to the present where Jonghyun is panting like a dog on top of him and Jinki’s cock is bumping into his with every shift of his fingers. 

“You should,” Jinki starts, breathing heavily. “You should call me sometime.”

Jonghyun huffs out one of his surprised little laughs and lifts himself up to look at Jinki with a raised brow. Jinki rubs the tip of a third finger around the ring of muscle in response, and Jonghyun lets out a whiny moan, eyebrows furrowing together.

“While you’re—” Jinki continues. 

“Ah!” Jonghyun comes to the realization of what he means right as Jinki pushes the third finger in.

“Yeah,” Jinki grins to himself and Jonghyun desperately pushes back onto his hand. 

“Yes,” Jonghyun agrees. His eyes are brimming with playfulness as he sits up further, suddenly forcing Jinki to slip his fingers out. 

“Hey…” Jinki grumbles.

“Shhh…” Jonghyun says. “I’ve waited long enough.” 

And there’s something else in Jonghyun’s tone when he says that, but Jinki decides that he imagined it. 

Jonghyun reaches behind him to grab Jinki’s cock and position it, and Jinki is caught up in the way his body stretches out above him. He’s suddenly overwhelmed looking at Jonghyun’s pretty hand wrapped around his hard cock and the way Jonghyun is wet and rubbing against Jinki as he sinks down until he’s sitting comfortably in his lap.

Jinki remembers just how long 30 days really is once he feels Jonghyun all around him, tight and wet and hot and on the edge of release. He grabs Jonghyun’s hips and starts to move, a moan clawing its way out of him on the first thrust. 

Jonghyun’s eyes flutter rapidly and he presses down in response to every thrust, leaning forward into the tight grip of Jinki’s hands on his hips, grinding down and swiveling his hips back and forth.

Jinki loves to watch him, to look up at his glorious face and see every twitch of his eyebrows and parting of his lips as his little sounds slip out. Jonghyun is so loud and Jinki has always loved that—how he echoes Jinki’s quiet grunts with desperate whines and needy moans.

“Be louder for me,” Jinki says, running his thumbs along the soft space of skin above Jonghyun’s pubic hair. 

Jonghyun shudders at that and complies, letting out a loud moan when Jinki jerks his hips up and hits the right spot at the perfect angle. 

Jinki wants to pull Jonghyun forward and drape him over his body like before and feel every sensation so closely, but he’s addicted to watching the strain of his thighs as they work up and down when he lifts himself in tandem with Jinki’s thrusts, watching the light hit the sweaty planes of his chest and rounded muscles. 

Jinki pulls at Jonghyun’s hips, quickly jerking them forward so he can hear Jonghyun’s surprised gasp of pleasure. Jonghyun groans then, and crawls forward of his own accord, tangling his fingers in Jinki’s hair.

“Feels good,” Jonghyun breathes, and Jinki loves it when he says the obvious.

“Yeah?” he prompts, feeling Jonghyun’s hard leaking cock bump into his stomach as he rocks back and forth. Jinki trails his hands down Jonghyun’s back, and reaches behind him to spread him open. Jonghyun whimpers softly, loving being exposed.

Jinki feels along the edges of his hole where he’s pushing in and rubs at the sensitive skin, slick and warm from the lube. Jonghyun starts to rock faster, making keening noises and bucking his hips in fast bursts, chasing the sensation.

“Jinki,” Jonghyun gasps, and Jinki loves when he says his name, lets it fall out of his mouth like he’d been holding it in all night. Jinki pulls Jonghyun apart more and thrusts up with a rough movement of his hips, making Jonghyun choke on a moan and press back into the feeling again.

“Wanna kiss you,” Jonghyun mumbles, overwhelmed and wild right now as he presses his mouth to Jinki’s with a frantic gasp, cupping the sides of his face and kissing him over and over, clicking their teeth and rubbing their tongues together as he sinks back onto Jinki’s cock again and again.

Jinki moans into his mouth, feeling every vibration of Jonghyun’s skin on his when he moves inside of him, feeling the stretch of his muscles and how they cling to every drag of Jinki’s cock inside of him. Jinki tastes the upper ridge of Jonghyun’s mouth with his tongue and Jonghyun shudders and curls into his body, hands fisted at the root of Jinki’s hair. 

Jinki keeps rubbing his fingers over the sensitive edge of Jonghyun’s hole, obsessed with the way he can feel himself stretching the skin. Jonghyun’s untrimmed hair in the front continues back here, thinly dispersed and and silky as it lines the unexposed skin. Jinki loves it for some reason, loves to know that he’s the only other person besides Jonghyun who knows that it’s there. He deepens their kiss as he pulls Jonghyun down onto his cock by his hips.

A desperate sound escapes Jonghyun’s mouth and he breaks the kiss to speed up, matching Jinki’s thrusts in a loud, wet flurry of sounds and sweat and lube. 

“Are you gonna come?” Jinki already knows the answer, is so accustomed to how Jonghyun looks and sounds when he gets close. He writhes around uncontrollably, teetering on the brink and ready for release but wanting to drag out the feeling of Jinki fucking him for as long as he can. His chest and neck are flushed and eyes half-lidded as he exhausts himself in Jinki’s lap.

“I’m so close,” he says, shifting to pull away from Jinki and sit up properly again, moving his hips in little circles to try and get Jinki to hit him in just the right spot. Jinki is sweaty too, and his balls are drawing up more and more with each little twitch of Jonghyun’s hole around him as he gets closer.

Suddenly, Jinki reaches up and stills Jonghyun by grabbing his hips. “Stop moving,” he says.

Jonghyun makes an upset face. “Why??” he complains stubbornly. “I just told you I’m close.”

Jinki presses his fingers into Jonghyun’s hips slowly and rubs the skin there in deliberate circles. “Let me,” he says quietly, looking at Jonghyun with a knowing shift in his eyes.

Jonghyun flushes an even darker pink and nods, stopping his movements obediently and letting Jinki grab his hips to keep him stationary in his lap as he pushes up into him in thick, heavy strokes. Whimpers and moans fall out of Jonghyun’s lips on the first thrust, and his thighs tremble in anticipation. 

Jinki gasps as he feels Jonghyun’s body aching around him, begging to move and match him but forced to stay still by his hands. He presses up rhythmically, listening to Jonghyun’s increasingly loud moans and whines as his cock jumps on his stomach and drips precum around the tip and down the shaft.

“Will you come inside me?” Jonghyun asks in a whiny little voice. He knows he has the upper hand, sitting there glistening in sweat and strung out on arousal as he takes Jinki over and over and lets him pretend he’s in charge even though this was all Jonghyun’s idea. He asks innocently like that just to get his way, as if it’s being granted to him and wasn’t promised all along from the moment Jinki walked into that door.

Jinki smiles and almost laughs even as his face and groin heat up at those words. He pounds into him faster. “Yes, god,” he gasps out. “Yes, Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun moans deep and loud at that, squeezing around Jinki’s cock on the next stroke. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Jinki asks, looking at how red and aching Jonghyun’s dick is. 

Jonghyun shakes his head and tightens his thighs on either side of Jinki’s. “No, want you to make me come,” he admits—cheeks hot and lips red and wet from their kisses earlier. Jinki’s cock jumps and hits Jonghyun just right.

“Ah...” Jonghyun gasps out. “Again, like that,” he instructs. 

Jinki obeys as fast as he can, on the edge himself. He tugs Jonghyun down in his lap by his hips again as he thrusts up quick and hard and Jonghyun shivers in pleasure. 

Jinki repeats and repeats until Jonghyun is crying out, lovely moans from deep in his throat as his cock leaks and spurts and Jinki can feel him tightening around him.

Jinki groans as a wave of warmth spreads through his dick. Jonghyun’s muscles are hot and tight around him as he cries out and comes on his next stroke, spilling everything into Jonghyun and feeling his body beg for it. 

“C’mon, Jjong,” Jinki says. “I wanna see how you come for me,” he continues, watching how Jonghyun takes his still-hard cock as it keeps leaking more and more into his hole and dripping out, making everything more messy and wet than it already was. Jinki feels so overcome and full of emotions and he can’t let them spill out too soon. He thrusts up again. 

“It’s been so long,” he breathes out. Jonghyun’s eyes scrunch up and he moans softly at that. “Wanna see it, baby.” 

Jonghyun practically shouts at hearing the pet name and his cock jerks while his hole tightens and he milks Jinki for all he’s worth, moaning as he comes all over his stomach.

He slows down once his dick is spent, and lets out a high-pitched little sigh. Jinki laughs, giddy and high in the aftermath, and Jonghyun starts laughing too until they’re both giggling and sticky and falling into each other. Jonghyun climbs off of Jinki’s lap and collapses beside him.

The room is quiet now that the buzzing energy of arousal has dissipated. Jonghyun’s on his stomach looking at Jinki out of one eye and Jinki feels weirdly self-conscious—all of Jonghyun’s attention on him after such a vulnerable series of moments. The candle’s flame has dimmed and Jonghyun’s eyes are the one bright in the darkness that is pulling Jinki forward.

Something feels shifted between them, but Jinki can’t voice it. He wants Jonghyun to, or no one at all. 

“Sleep over,” Jonghyun insists suddenly, breaking the silence of the room. Jinki smiles, but mostly to himself. 

“I want you to be here when I wake up,” Jonghyun continues. Jinki looks at the clock. It’s 3:45 and Jonghyun will probably start getting ready at 7.

“Okay,” Jinki says. He wants that more than anything in the world. 

Jonghyun grins and leans over to place a gentle kiss on Jinki’s cheek. Jinki feels his face heat up and he wants to say something for the millionth time that night, but Jonghyun’s already turning back over to get off the bed and head for the bathroom.

“I’ll bring a washcloth,” he says. Jinki nods. He sees the light come on in the attached bathroom, and listens to the sounds of the toilet and the water running, and Jonghyun’s feet padding quietly on the tile. Jinki’s heart swells. He listens to all the unsaid words between them that float in the air above his head. 

Jonghyun comes back and he wipes Jinki’s stomach off with a warm washcloth, then wipes the sweat from his neck and thighs and swipes the cloth along his limp cock and balls too. Jinki flushes a little, but arousal is brimming low under the surface. He’s flushing at the intimacy, at how Jonghyun’s hands feel steady and firm as they clean him up.

Jonghyun’s looking at him with a gaze that could mean so many different things and Jinki can feel those words on his tongue that have been coming up all night. He keeps his mouth shut. 

Jonghyun finishes and takes the washcloth back to the bathroom. He’s about to climb back into bed when there’s a scuttling from the outside of his bedroom door. Jonghyun rolls his eyes fondly and goes to let Roo in.

“Roo-yah...is it your bedtime?” he asks in a cutesy voice, helping her hop onto the bed. She finds her little spot at the foot of it and curls into a comfy ball. Jinki smiles and feels his heart thump in his chest thinking about how that’s how he saw Comme Des curled up at Minho’s feet on his and Kibum’s couch once dinner was over that night a week ago.

Jonghyun is on his side now, hands finding their way to Jinki’s hips and pulling their bodies close to each other, not letting any amount of space separate them, just like last time. 

Jinki is tired, but if Jonghyun’s going to look at him like that he doesn’t want to close his eyes for even a second. Jonghyun has his arms wrapped around Jinki’s torso and Jinki can feel his skin thrumming against his own.

“Are you gonna cook me breakfast when I get up in a few hours?” Jonghyun looks up and asks, teasing.

Jinki snorts in laughter and pushes some hair out of Jonghyun’s face like he did when he first arrived. “What am I, the maid?” he jokes, eyes full of mirth.

Jonghyun stops at that. His face shifts, and Jinki feels something fall into place. He can almost hear an audible click, like both of them have locked hearts at the exact same time.

“No,” Jonghyun says. His eyes sparkle. “You’re my Jinki.”

Jinki’s breath hitches, and it’s like he’s been waiting to hear that since the day he first met Jonghyun in the old SM practice room. Jonghyun is smiling like it was the simplest thing he’s ever said, but Jinki feels like everything has been leading somewhere and that that somewhere is here. He kisses the curve of Jonghyun’s smile and feels a flow of emotions tingle between their lips.

“Jjong…” Jinki begins once he pulls away, wanting to express everything, but not knowing how to get it out or where to start. Jonghyun stops him with a finger to his mouth. 

“You don’t need to say anything, you know,” he assures, and Jinki blushes.

“I know,” he replies.

Jonghyun smiles, dazzling. 

“Goodnight, Jinki,” he says, punctuating it with a kiss to Jinki’s cheek. 

Jinki sighs, filled with contentment and a bone deep tiredness that makes him sink deep into the comfort of Jonghyun’s bed.

“Goodnight, Jonghyun.”

In the few hours that he sleeps, Jinki dreams of the moon and the sun, and the first time they met—back at the very beginning of time.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3 
> 
> you can also find me on twitter at @charmlesstrans~
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
